


Diamond hearts

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Ambition: Heart's Desire (Fallen London), M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: (For the love poetry challenge for "Mask of the Rose".)
Relationships: The King with a Hundred Hearts/The Manager of the Royal Bethlehem (Fallen London)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Diamond hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Based on "Heart's Desire" and [this flashback](https://www.fallenlondon.com/profile/JaneAnkhVeos/20645495) from "My Kingdom for a Pig".
> 
> My first poem in a foreign language, yay. For succeeding in that, I'm even going to forgive myself for insatiably indulging in the same subject again.

It will stay cold, his diamond heart,  
Though centuries may pass,  
All power of my midnight art  
Can’t bring him back, alas.

A cruel price to save a life,  
Blood turned my white to red,  
Our witness was a ritual knife;  
Rough stone, our wedding bed.

And, leaving innocence behind,  
I cursed with every slash  
My useless gift to cure the mind  
But not the mortal flesh.

It will stay true, my diamond heart,  
Eternal and aflame,  
Rebuilding all right from the start,  
Redeeming me from blame.


End file.
